Second Heartbeat
by Icimaru
Summary: Lore Jauregui, una joven de 19 años, entra un día en una tienda y su sueño, se hace realidad. / AcexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Era verano, y hacía calor. Encima, siendo las fiestas de Sopelana, un pueblo situado a la costa de Vizcaya, en el Norte de España, Lore, una joven de 19 años, decidió salir a dar un paseo, pues eran las fiestas,y pensó que tal vez encontrara algún puesto donde vendieran vídeo juegos de los que a ella le gustaran. Vestida por una sudadera negra, con el estampado típico de "Avenged Sevenfold", unos cortos que tapaban algo más que su muslo, rojos y unas vans negras, cogió sus llaves, su móvil y sus cascos y los guardó.

Cogiendo algo de dinero, salió a la calle, no sin antes escuchar los gritos inconfundibles de su madre.

-¿¡A dónde te crees que vas!? ¡Aún no has terminado de limpiar! -Era cierto, pero estaba cansada de ser tratada como "Cenicienta".

-Esto no pasaba cuando mamá estaba viva... -Dijo más para sí que para nadie más, y era cierto. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía 7 años, salvándole la vida de ser atropellada. Y encima, como su padre, tenía dinero, pues las _zorras _se le pegaban como imanes y al parecer, esa _zorra _en concreto, usando sus tetras, consiguió el corazón de su padre, convirtiéndose en su madrastra.- ¿Qué tendrá esa vieja bruja que tanto le gusta a papá? -Hizo un mohín.- Nunca lo entenderé...

Salí a la calle y se uso a divagar entre los puestos, buscando algo que la llamara la atención.

-¡Loreeee! -Se giró y pudo ver a su hermano mayor que corría como un poseso hacia ella.- ¡Loreeeeeee!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ennma dice que vas y terminas de limpiar, o tira tu colección de animes a la basura. -Sonrió, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Dile, que no pienso volver pero, como toque UNO SOLO de mis amados animes... Se le ca el pelo y... -Se rió.- Tal vez algo más...

-Eres mala... -Le dijo riéndose él también.

-Está advertida. Que luego no me diga pidiendo cuentas...

-Está bien. -Le revolvió el pelo y esta gruñó.- Yo tengo que ir a trabajar... Si la ves, dale esto por favor. -Le tendió una carta.

-¿A quién? ¿A Paula? -Él se sonrojó y Lore se rió.- Tranquilo, ya se lo diré.

-Gracias hermanita. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró el reloj.- ¡LLEGO TARDE! ¡ADIÓS! -Y salió corriendo.

Lore hizo un mohín y siguió divagando entre los puestos. De pronto, enfrente del típico puesto de collares y bolsos, divisó una melena rubia, ondulada, que le llegaba hasta el culo a la joven, pues era mujer, con las puntas teñidas de rosa. Se acercó a ella y la llamó. Esta se giró y al reconocer a Lore la sonrió.

-¡Lore! ¿Cuánto tiempo, cuñada mía? -La abrazó, como siempre.

-Ag... No puedo... respirar... -Aflojó el agarre y se rió. Lore le tendió la carta.- Alex me ha pedido que te de la carta. ¿Y qué es eso de "cuñada"? Si aún no estáis casados.

-Pero nos casaremos algún día. -Y puso sus ojos soñadores.- En serio... Es perfecto. Os parecéis mucho. La verdad, no entiendo como aún no tienes novio. -Lore la miró molesta.- Perdón... Pero es verdad.

-No lo es. No nos parecemos ni en el blanco de los ojos, ¿vale?

-Lo que tú digas...

¿Quieres algo?

-¿Eh? -Me señaló el puesto.- ¡Ah! no no, yo estaba buscando vídeo juegos... -Paula hizo un mohín.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan friki... ¡Por eso te vacilan tanto! -Lore se apoyó en Paula.

-Paula, Paulita, paula... ¿Crees que a estas alturas me importa lo que opinen de mí? -Se rió.- Qué equivocada estás... En serio... Nos conocemos desde hace 4 años y me parece increíble que aún pienses que me importen los comentarios de mis "compañeros"...

-Pero a mí no me hace gracia que se metan con mi "cuñada"... Eres como una hermana menor para mí. -Y la volvió a abrazar.- Además, ¡tienes que vestir más como una chica de tu edad!

-¡Pero no me gusta vestir como... ellas! Son como clones, y sabes que odio parecerme algo a ellas... Bueno, seguiré buscando... Si me sueltas claro... -La soltó y se despidió con la mano.- Adióoos.

-Tú sabrás... Pero si necesitas consejo, me tienes a mí, ¿eh? ¡Adióos!

Lore continuó divagando por los puestos y puestos de todo, sin encontrar alguno que llamara su atención realmente. Tenían cosas interesantes, sí, pero no para la joven Lore. Ella era una muchacha joven, e inteligente, de carácter fuerte, pero relajado y pasivo. Tuvo un infierno de infancia, lo que la obligó a madurar antes de tiempo y la muerte de su madre, no ayudó, como quien dice. Además, nunca tuvo muchos amigos pues, terminaban temiéndola por ser tan... tétrica, fúnebre, siniestra... Además, siempre terminaban traicionándola, por lo que comenzó a negarse a conocer más gente, para evitar el disgusto de luego.

Lo único que la mantenía cuerda, eran sus queridos animes. Eran los únicos, que le sacaban sonrisas, aparte de Paula, Alex y su padre. También amaba a los animales con locura. Su sueño siempre había sido ser veterinaria, y nunca tuvo problemas para estudiar pues, aunque no atendiera, siempre aprobaba, y con nota alta. Y a pesar, de saltarse las clases, la dejaban a su aire. La conocían muy bien, y terminaron por saltarla un curso.

Mientras pensaba en sus cosas, no se dio cuenta que se metió en una callejuela que no había visto nunca, y se conocía el pueblo como la palma de su mano. Por mera curiosidad, que la impulsaba, siguió adentrándose más y más, hasta ver una puerta en la que había un cartel que tenía _Abierto _escrito.

Como su curiosidad superaba con creces la de cualquier otro, decidió entrar. Se quedó atónita con lo que vio dentro. Había... ¿Calderos? ¿Calaveras? ¿Arañas en cajas? _-¿Dónde te has metido, Lore?_- Se dijo. Vio una estantería, con UN solo libro. Por curiosidad, decidió echarle un vistazo. Lo cogió.

-¿Le gusta señorita? -La pilló por sorpresa y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido ante el susto. Se giró y pudo ver a una anciana que ocultaba su rostro con una capa, que al parecer, se reía de ella.- Siento haberla asustado. No solemos tener visitas.

-Ah... Perdóneme a mí. He cogido el libro para ver de qué trata... -Le dio la vuelta y miró el resumen que solía venir detrás de los libros.- Es muy... Empalagoso. -Era cierto. Era la típica novela hecha para adolescentes _moja bragas. _Y lo dejó en su sitio.- Me gusta la tienda. Es... siniestra. -La anciana volvió a reírse.

-Joven, dame la mano. -Lore dudó, pero no sabía por qué, le daba buenas vibraciones. La agarró y se puso a mirar la palma de su de un rato la soltó.- Dime joven... ¿Si pudieras elegir un deseo, cual sería?

-Pues... Es una pregunta rara pero... Siempre he deseado vivir en un mundo llamado _**One Piece.**_

Cuando Lore salió de la tienda, se sentía diferente... Le dolía a horrores su cabeza y decidió volver a casa.

Cuando llegó, fue directa a su cuarto, y lo cerró tras de ella. Su gato, estaba hecho una bola de pelo, sobre su cama, dormido, y Lore, le apartó, para que pudiera tirarse sobre ella. Al de un rato se durmió.

**Continuará.**

Yo no tengo nada más que añadir así que... DEJAD REVIEWS O EL GATO DE LORE SUFRIRÁ. D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Lore abrió los ojos poco a poco y fue capaz de reconocer que la llevaban en brazos, algo que la asustó e hizo que abriera del todo los ojos. Fue capaz de ver a un hombre con pelo marrón, con un peinado extraño, junto una perilla negra. También tenía una cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Tenía un pañuelo amarillo en el cuello y tenía una camisa blanca. Se estresó al no reconocer al hombre y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Al de un rato el hombre la miró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Veo que ya has despertado. -Y la bajó al suelo.

-¿Quién eres y qué hacías llevándome en brazos?

-Te he encontrado inconsciente en un callejón y unos hombres te iban a... hacer cosas. Ya me entiendes...

-Sí... Supongo que gracias... ¿Pero quién eres?

-Me llamo Thatch, y soy el comandante de la cuarta división de los piratas de Shirohige. -Y sonrió orgulloso, a lo que Lore se quedó con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta y este lo notó.- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo con un tono burlón.

-Esto es un sueño... ¿Verdad? -Se empezó a pellizcar los brazos.- Que esto es un sueño joder... ¡QUE NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!

-¿De qué hablas? -La miraba confuso y vio que cogió una piedra y se la clavaba.- ¡Te vas a hacer daño!

-¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO Y QUIERO DESPERTAR! -Se la clavó con todas sus fuerzas y se hizo una fea herida en la pierna.- ¡Uug!

-¿¡Es que estás tonta!? -Corrió a ella preocupado y ella seguía hiriéndose, por lo que éste le agarró de la muñeca.- ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Tengo que despertar y limpiar la casa, o la jodida de Ennma me tirará mis apreciados Animes!

-¿Quién es Ennma y qué son los animes? -Le miró con cara confusa y esta entendió el por qué.- Creo que te llevaré conmigo a que te miren la herida... -Entonces miró la herida que se hizo y se permitió soltar un gemido de dolor, llevándose ambas manos a la herida y Thatch se rió, por lo que se ganó una fulminante mirada.- No entiendo tu reacción, pero si te dejo aquí, pronto te desangrarás... -Se agachó hacia ella y poniéndole su pañuelo en la herida, la cogió en brazos, haciendo que Lore se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Si caminas, te desangrarás más rápido, por lo que morirás, y no me haría gracia que una bella joven se muriera, teniendo la oportunidad de salvarte. -Y se sonrojó mucho más.

-Gracias...

Thatch se puso a caminar con Lore en brazos, y se pusieron a hablar por el camino. Lore le preguntaba por sus compañeros, con real ilusión pues, aunque no teminara de creerlo, había entrado en el asombroso mundo de One Piece, y ahora se dirigía al barco de sus sueños, el de Barbablanca. Thatch le contó sobre Marco, Jozu, Vista, Izou y todos los comandantes, y le mencionó a un crío llamado Ace, que intentaba matar a Shirohige, pero sin éxito alguno. Después de caminar un tiempo, pudieron ver un barco a lo lejos, con la bandera de Shirohige.

-¡Marcoooooooooooooo! -Gritó, haciendo que sus tímpanos casi reventaran y una cabeza se asomó por la borda, observándolos con curiosidad, pues era extraño que Thatch hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ayuda a la señorita a subir! ¡Está malherida y no puedo subir con ella en brazos!

-¡Voy! -Y dicho aquello, bajó volando (Literalmente), y aterrizó enfrente suyo.- ¿La señorita me permite? -Dijo con tono burlón y ella asintió, aún sin creerse que estuviera cerca de cogió en brazos, y volvió volando al barco.

-¡Qué genial! -Dijo emocionada y con cierto brillo en los ojos. Marco se rió ante su reacción.

-Ya hemos llegado señorita. -La puso en pie y al soltarla, esta se dobló por el dolor y se puso de rodillas, a lo que Marco se precpuó y se acuclilló junto a ella- ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí... Esto no es nada... He tenido heridas más graves... -Se puso de pie y se apoyó en la barra del barco, y entonces apareció Thatch

-¿Qué haces de pie? -Y esta vez la cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas, recibiendo golpes en la espalda de Lore.

-¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar! ¡He estado peor!

-No. -Dijo y se puso a caminar en compañía de Marco a la enfermería.- ¡Hombre Ace! ¡Qué raro verte aquí! -Dijo con sarcasmo y Marco se rió. A ella la sentaron en una camilla y se giró para mirar al nombrado. Había que reconocerlo, era bastante sexy y lo que más le gustaron de él, fueron esas pecas que le daban cierto toque infantil, pero si le mirabas el cuerpo, de infantil nada. Tenía un cuerpo bastante musculado, y encima iba con la camisa abierta, lo que hacía que cualquier mujer se le quedara mirando. Tenía el pelo negro y ondulado, que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y tenía unos brillantes ojos negros que también le gustaron bastante. Se quedó bastante rato mirándo al pecoso hasta que este también le miró, analizándola y no pudo evitar ruborizarse y mirar a la enfermera que acababa de llegar.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? -Le llamó Marco.

-Lore, Lore Jauregui, encantada. -Y le extendió una mano, que el otro estrechó.- ¡Aaah! ¡Escuece! -Le habían empezado a desinfectar la herida y Marco y Thatch se rieron.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-Se ha clavado una piedra, ella solita... Pero sigo sin entender a qué venía eso. -Marco le miró extrañado y Ace hizo lo mismo.- No me miréis, yo solo la encontré en la calle...

-¿Por qué? -La miró Marco.

-Es que... Esto es un sueño del que no puedo despertar... -Rió nerviosa y todos los presentes la miraron asombrados.- ¿Q-qué pasa? N-no me miréis que me desgastáis con la mirada. -Dijo burlona y Thatch se rió.

-No entiendo lo de "es un sueño del que no te puedes despertar", y espero que nos lo expliques...

-No me creeríais si os lo cuento... -Rió nerviosa.- Solo os puedo decir que no soy de este mundo y, tal vez pasado un tiempo os cuente más... ¡Aaaah! -Le había empezado a sacar los cachos de piedra que se le metieron.- No es nada Lore... Esto no es nada... -Se dijo para consolarse mientras se le escapaba una lagrimilla de dolor y se mordió el labio inferior, para no chillar de nuevo.- Por cierto Thatch, gracias por haberme salvado.

-No es nada pero, me debes un pañuelo.

-Sí sí... -Le terminaron vendando la zona de la herida.

-Señorita Jauregui, le daré vendas de recambio para que se cambie todos los días. Cuando se le terminen, venga a verme.

-¿Perdón?

-Que venga a verme cuando se le terminen...

-No voy a quedarme.

-¿Qué? -Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Vamos... Sería una carga... Además tengo que volver a casa... -De pronto entró corriendo un joven bastante nervioso y agitado, que corrió hacia Marco.

-Marco... Arf arf... Nos atacan... Arf... Hay 3 buques de la Marina ahí fuera... Arf...

-¿3 buques de la Marina? ¡Qué genial! ¡Quiero velos en persona! -Chilló emocionada Lore pues, aunque la Marina le cayera fatal, quería ver un buque con sus propios ojos así que se levantó de un salto y salió lo más rápido que su pierna le pudo permitir de ahí, no sin olvidar los gritos de las enfermeras, de Marco y de Thatch. Cuando llegó a cubierta, pudo ver a la tripulación de Shirohige contra la Marina.- ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es genial! me gustaría tener mi cámara conmigo... -De pronto, un "inteligente" Marine, raso encima, fue a atacar a Lore por la espalda, pero esta había recibido clases de Kick boxing, por lo que no tenía problemas en evitar el ataque. El chico tenía una espada, pero no las ideas claras por lo que Lore, dio un salto, esquivando la espada que iba directamente a su estómago y aterrizó detrás del chico, dándole un golpe en la nuca y dejándolo inconsciente.- ¡Hostia, lo siento! ¡Pero me he defendido! -Se dio la vuelta y vio a unos sorprendidos Ace, Marco y Tatch observándola e hicieron que esta se sonrojara.- ¿Q-qué?

-Estás herida... -Dijo Marco.

-Y le has atacado sin problemas... -Siguió Thatch.

-¡Eso es increíble! -Terminó Ace, haciendo que se sonrojara más. Otro Marine "inteligente" fue a atacar a Lore, de nuevo con la espada, pero esta iba directa a su cabeza y ella, fue lista y se agachó, dando una vuelta sobre sí y con la pierna, derribando al Marine, haciendo que tirara su espada, que Lore aprovechó apara coger y sentarse sobre el Marine y amenazarle con la espada. Pero Lore no era capaz de matar, por lo que le dio a él también un golpe en la nuca y lo dejó inconsciente.

-Joder... -Le dio un pinchazo en la pierna y se retorció de dolor.- Aaaaaah... Joder... joder joder... ¡JODER! -Gritó.

-Ace, llévala a la enfermería, nosotros nos encargamos del resto. -Dijo Marco y Ace obedeció, ayudando a la pobre Lore ponerse de pie y pasó su brazo por su cuello, ayudándola a caminar.

-Gracias Ace... Ug... Duele joder...

-¿Por qué dices que somos un sueño? Esto es real, ya lo has visto...

-Sí... Pero no me explico el cómo he llegado hasta aquí... Además, ya os lo he dicho antes, dejémoslo con que no soy de este mundo.

-¿Eres un alien? -Dijo divertido y Lore le miró confusa.

-No tonto... Pero si te lo explico, probablemente, no me creerías... Aaaaaaaaah joder... Maldita pierna... ¿Quién me mandaba clavarme una jodida piedra? -Ace se rió y llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Lore se sentó en una camilla y la misma enfermera de antes la atendió.

-Señorita Jauregui, debo decirle que deje de hacer esos esfuerzos. Se ha vuelto a abrir la herida, encima ahora sangra más. Si vuelve hacer algo así, tendré que amputarle la pierna. -Lore se quedó pálida y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto... ¿Tenéis muletas?

-¿Eh? -Dijo la joven.

-Ya sabes... Muletas... Lo que se usa para los que no pueden caminar bien... ¿No? -Ambos la miraron confusos, tanto la enfermera como Ace.- ¿Entonces un bastón?

-Ah... Eso sí, pero no sé qué son muletas... -Fue hacia un armario y de ahí sacó un bastón negro, con un estampado de rayas blancas.- Tome. Al de una semana debe volver, y miraré su herida.

-De acuerdo... -Se levantó de la camilla, esta vez con ayuda de su nuevo bastón y entonces entró un alegre Thatch.

-¡Lore! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Sabés? Padre antes se ha fijado en tu manera de luchar y le gustaría hablar contigo. -Lore comenzó a sudar frío.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?

-¡Claro que quiero! Shirohige es uno de mis personajes favoritos seguido de... Perdón, que le admiro un montón... Pero, ¿qué quiere?

-Es una sorpresa. Ace, tú debería replantearte su oferta mejor. Sabes que no se dará por vencido hasta que aceptes. -Lore le miró y este hizo un mohín.

-Ya he rechazado esa propuesta mil y una veces y sigo en el NO. -Thatch hizo un mohín y le dijo que le siguiera y esta lo hizo. Le guió por el barco y por el camino fue saludando a las personas. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Lore se quedó quieta, mirando a la gran silueta sentada en un trono.

-Guau... -Thatch se giró al ver que no estaba siguiéndola y sonrió al verla tan... atenta observando a su capitán.

-Venga, que quiere hablar contigo. -Esta le miró y asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.- ¡Padre, te he traído a Lore como me has pedido!

-De acuerdo hijo mío. Lore, acércate. -Esta obedeció y vio cómo le estaba analizando con la mirada.- ¡Gurararararararararara! ¡Si no eres más que una niña!

-¿¡Cómo que niña!? ¿¡A quién llamas tú niña!? -Lore, obviamente, odiaba que la llamara niña o enana. Era algo superior a ella.

-¡Gurarararararara! Además tiene carácter. Me gustan los jóvenes como tú. Dime Lore, ¿Te gustaría ser mi hija? -Esta, puso los ojos en blanco y a poco más se desmayo. ¿Que si quería ser su hija? ¡PUES CLARO QUE QUERÍA!

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente. He visto tus movimientos y cualquier otra muchacha, habría muerto al instante, pero tú no. Encima estás herida, por lo que cuando tu pierna haya sanado, significa que podrás rendirte un cien por cien.

-Vaya, realmente me alagas... -Se sonrojó bastante pero no se pensó dos veces la respuesta.- Acepto pero, ¿alguien podría enseñarme a usar la espada? ¡Siempre he querido! Pero mi madrastra siempre diciendo que no era propio de una señorita y que con el Kick Boxing tenía suficiente y que ¡BLAH BLAH BLAH! ¿Puedo? -Le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Gurarararara! Me gusta tu entusiasmo y claro. Thatch, tú te encargarás de enseñarle cuando haya sanado su pierna. Como eres la primera mujer en el barco, tendrás un camarote para ti sola. Por favor, Thatch, llévale al camarote que está al lado del tuyo. Ya que te ha conocido a ti primero, quiero que seas tú quien se encargue de enseñarle las cosas y todo.

-Me parece bien padre. Lore, sígueme.

-¡Sí! -Y se pusieron a caminar hacia su camarote.- Esto se pone interesante... -Se dijo a sí misma y tenía razón. Haber terminado en aquel barco, fue lo mejor que le pasó en su vida.

**Continuará.**

**Vale, no me matéis. Llevo un pegote de tiempo sin actualizar y es que ya lo sé. Pero es que tengo las ideas, pero no sé como organizarlas Y ME LLEVA TIEMPO**

**Además, no tengo mucho tiempo... Y cuando tengo un sitio libre, lo utilizo haciendo otras cosas ;-;**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y dejadme reviews *0***

* * *

**PD:**** Os habréis dado cuenta que, no he puesto descripción de Lore y os la dejo aquí e,e**

**Tiene ojos extrañamente rojos, debido a una mutación del ADN (Sabréis de lo que hablo si habéis estudiado biología en la ESO XD), y le hacían Bullying por eso. Tiene el pelo negro, con algunos mechones que le llegan hasta los hombros y el resto le llega hasta el culo. Tiene las puntas rojas, teñidas, y algún mechón teñido entero. Es de personalidad amable, pero debido a su sufrimiento en su infancia, se fue haciendo la típica coraza de estas de personalidad borde. Es una Friki, otra de las razones por las que le hacían Bullying y, es de constitución delgada, con unas generosas delanteras y un buen trasero (*Luna Face*).**


End file.
